<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin by Camilunga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884060">Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camilunga/pseuds/Camilunga'>Camilunga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Daddy Harry Potter, Dirty Talk, Little fluff at the end, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Married Couple, Married Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Papa Severus Snape, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pure Porn, Rimming, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, Severus is Horny, Slash, Spanking, They love each other, Top Severus Snape, and Teddy is a cutie, snarry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camilunga/pseuds/Camilunga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bath, Read, Sleep ... Those were the things he was going to do as soon as he entered his room.</p><p>But those damn briefs ... and then "Well maybe you shouldn't touch me," was he challenging him? But those damn bright green eyes said something else.</p><p>If he wanted to play, then they would play.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Español available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196928">Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camilunga/pseuds/Camilunga">Camilunga</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first language is not English so I’m really, really sorry for any typo or grammar mistake or for any repetitive sentence or word, besides all that, I hope you can enjoy this.</p><p>I looked at something I shouldn't have seen and got inspired and then porn came to my head. I had never written something so fast, I think the quarantine helped. So... here it is.</p><p>I’m easy to handle, if you like, leave kudos and if you can please leave a comment (Still ghosts are welcome here), if you don’t like it, just go, don’t come to make a mess in here.</p><p>As I said before sorry for all the bad grammar and the typos, I remind you that English is not my first language so I hope you forgive me if I'm wrong in some words or phrases.</p><p>Enjoy the read...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a typical night in the Potter-Snape household, a typical but hot night. Harry had just come out of the shower with just a pair of black briefs covering him, he threw himself on the bed, on his stomach, with a book and rested his feet on the headboard.</p><p>He had just finished the first chapter of that night when the bedroom door opened and his husband entered "What are you doing" he asked, Harry just held the book in his hands and Severus just nodded.</p><p>Severus began to remove his outer robe, watch, and wedding ring, "Teddy?" he asked, Harry mumbled something and then said "Sleeping, he was exhausted after dinner" Severus nodded again and headed to the bathroom.</p><p>When he returned he was wearing only black trunks and came drying his hair with a small towel. If he dried his hair with magic after spending most of the day in the fumes of the potions, his hair would be greasy as he always had when Harry was a student and the truth was that he had never liked it.</p><p>He leaned back, leaning against the head of the bed right next to Harry's feet, and picked up the book that was on his nightstand. Feeling this, Harry shifted a bit and his feet rested on Severus' lap.</p><p>Severus held his book with one hand while the other started to play with Harry's toes making him shudder "You're distracting me" said the older one and Harry smiled "Well maybe you shouldn't touch me" he muttered.</p><p>"What?" Snape asked, Harry turned over his shoulder and said again "Maybe you shouldn't touch me" his eyes twinkled when he said this "Shouldn't touch you?" Severus asked following the game and Harry hummed and returned to his reading "Why?" he asked as he rubbed his husband's calf "You distract me too" the other replied.</p><p>Severus smiled again, closed his book and put it back on his nightstand, settled back on the bed, and arranged Harry between his legs. He started kissing one of Harry’s legs starting with the toes one by one, then his feet going up to his calf and thigh reaching his arse, then started again with the other leg, when he reached Harry’s arse again he settled back in, this time kneeling between Harry's legs "What are you doing?" Harry asked when Severus started kissing his butt again. "Kissing" was the other's simple answer.</p><p>He leaned on his forearms and continued kissing, softly and in the same way he began to squeeze and bite, he pulled up Harry's underpants, making them mark his ass more and buried his nose in his crack. "Sev" Harry whimpered "Keep reading" he said.</p><p>He began to crawl over his husband, kissing everything in his path, starting from his lower back, his ribs, his shoulders till he buried himself in his neck, he bit Harry’s ear making him shudder.</p><p>Harry turned his face slightly allowing his husband to kiss the corner of his lips, Severus wrapped one of his arms through Harry's torso making a way with his hand until it wrapped around the minor's neck holding him with strong, warm fingers; making him maintain the position of his face allowing him to kiss him fully.</p><p>When he separated again, he returned to his task of kissing his husband, biting, nipping and licking his ear as he continued to kiss all the sensitive spots on Harry’s neck He kissed his hair and hairline and Harry gasped "Love" but Severus keep going.</p><p>Severus hovered over Harry's back and clung to him, Harry groaned when he felt his husband's shaft pressed against his arse Severus dropped a few more kisses before separating again, kneeling down and stretching Harry until he placed him on his thighs and Harry lifted his butt following him, rubbing against him making him grunt.</p><p>He gave him a little spank before separating a little to start to lower his own trunks, once this was done he gave him another spank, while rubbing his own hard cock, slowly he lowered his hand between Harry’s thighs and rubbed the erection that those briefs were hiding.</p><p>Harry groaned before Severus hovered over him again, tucking his cock between his butt, Harry shifted slightly at this making Severus growl before wrapping his arm around him again and kissing him passionately.</p><p>Harry released one of his hands to wrap it in his husband's hair and draw him closer to him, deepening the kiss, they continued kissing while Severus rubbed against the other's cheeks.</p><p>"Keep reading baby" Severus said when they parted and Harry huffed at this, Severus straddled him and took his cock in his hand rubbing it on one of Harry's cheeks, making him groan.</p><p>Severus went down Harry's legs and crouched down to that butt again, with one of his hands pushed Harry's briefs aside and finally looked at that tight hole. He bent down little by little until he was just inches from his goal, sighed and then began to lick. Harry finally dropped his book.</p><p>"Oh Merlin" Harry groaned and dropped his head against the bed, Severus licked the hole avidly, pushing lightly with his tongue. He began to alternate licks and bites on Harry's cheeks, opening and spreading Harry's butt with his hands. He grunted from time to time making his husband moan too when he feel the vibrations in his butt, tormenting him mercilessly.</p><p>With a last lick he straddled Harry's thighs, while with his hands he spread that ass, revealing the pulsating hole, he spat on it and with his thumb spread his saliva, Harry growled and buried his head more in the blankets in front of him. </p><p>Severus reached out for his nightstand and a small vial flew out of there, Snape opened the vial and poured a little into that entrance, then long fingers rubbed against it "Yes" Harry gasped.</p><p>Harry pushed back against those fingers and finally one thumb slowly breached him, withdrew and pushed back in, over and over until the entire finger was inside him. "That's good" Harry moaned, the finger was pulled out and then was sliding back in again making him whimper "Yeah" Severus said then.</p><p>The finger was pulled out again, then two fingers where buried inside him and the same tormenting process was made again and Harry was panting and moaning by the time the fingers found that sensitive little spot inside him and he cried out. He buried his face again in the bed as the fingers keep thrusting in and out of him.</p><p>When the fingers were pulled out, he felt more than saw Severus slicking his erection and then the slicked hardness was nudging his entrance. The next thing Harry knew was that the intruding cock was inside him, Snape stretched out on him leaning on his forearms and pushed into Harry "Ahh" Harry moaned. Snape rocked into him, pleasure running through Harry's spine "Sev..." Words fled as Snape thrust into him again and again. He kept moaning as Severus rocked slowly.</p><p>Severus got up and dragged Harry with him, lean fingers seized his jaw and kissed him hard while the other hand stroked his erection through the annoying briefs, Severus thrusted harder making him flinch, he moaned in his ear and Harry arched against him.</p><p>Snape withdrew and leaned on the bed "Come here" he said while he stroked his cock, Harry's eyes sparkled when he turned, he reached for Snape and caught his hand "Let me" he said and lowered into that cock he loved. Severus moaned when warm air run over his erection making him twitch, Harry's tongue flicked over the head of his cock, hand and mouth working over him. "Yes" Severus grunted while he pushed Harry's hair from his forehead, he wanted to watch how his prick moved in and out of that gorgeous mouth. Bright green eyes stared at him suddenly and Severus moaned again.</p><p>Harry used his tongue driving Severus crazy, making obscene movements around his cock, building delicious rhythm, Harry’s head bobbed up and down, humming around Severus shaft; taking him all the way to the back of his throat. Severus bit his lip when he felt Harry’s hand cupping his balls, he writhed and stilled Harry’s head "Stop, stop” he begged “I'm still not finished with you" Harry let go of him with a loud popping sound and Snape growled pulling Harry into a fierce kiss, making him gasp "Take that off and come here"</p><p>Harry finally took off his briefs and came towards Severus who was now resting against the headboard and straddled him, Severus had his erection in his hand stroking it slowly, trying to calm down his almost orgasm; Harry pushed Severus hand from his prick and sited over him guiding him into his heat, Snape rested his hands on Harry's hips while Harry pressed down "Oh yes" both of them moaned, Harry saw a little trickle of sweat running down Severus forehead and smiled, he circled his arms over Severus neck and nipped his ear "Fuck me love" </p><p>Severus grunted and started rocking, guiding him by his hips up and down quickly, Severus shifted a little and Harry screamed because of the shock of pleasure that run through him, Harry moved faster, sensations traveling through his entire body, filling him, filling his cock, his balls and his ass. Harry yelled and Severus moved his hand onto his cock "Sev... fuck... no... Wait... ahh" he mumbled, Severus stopped and let him go.</p><p>Suddenly he was lifted and pushed on his back and Severus holded his legs open for him and thrusted in strongly; balls deep and Harry screamed again, his hand flew to his cock and Severus moaned "Yes, just like that, stroke that gorgeous cock just like that" and he whimpered, Severus keep fucking him harder and harder and he was a moaning mess by this time, Severus pulled out almost completely and then slammed into him again over and over, Severus was fucking him well.</p><p>Severus let go of his legs and leaned over him kissing him hard, his hand let go of his prick and got lost over his husband's hair, they parted and he gasped when his eyes opened, black irises saw through him and he moaned, Severus buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck "Fucking gorgeous" he mumbled in his neck as he started kissing his way to Harry's ears while he rocked his hips and Harry circled his legs over his hips. </p><p>"Fuck, I just want to fuck you all night, fuck this tight ass over and over again" Harry whimpered feeling over sensitive "Yeeees" he moaned "Make you come" Severus continued "Sev...." </p><p>Severus got up and holded his hips "Touch yourself baby" Harry was lost but still his hand found his way to his oversensitive cock "Just like that honey, look at you, so damn hot and all mine" and thrusted harder and Harry exploded, white come painted his stomach and reached his chin as he squeezed his ass and Severus shuddered and with one hard thrust shouted, coming deep inside him, Severus keep moving slowly milking his cock.</p><p>"Fuck" Harry moans and Severus laughs and leans over him to kiss him "Fuck indeed" Harry laughs too, holding Severus, he feels boneless.</p><p>Severus pulls out and Harry feels the emptiness, but he feels Severus come dripping out of him too, he smiles and untangles his legs from Snape. </p><p>"Just look at you, what a hot mess you are, dripping come from your ass and with come on your chin and belly" Harry moans and Severus leans and licks the come in his navel, leaving him clean before reaching his chin "Mine" he growls and Harry nods "Always".</p><p>Severus kisses him and then leaves the bed for a second returning with a damp towel, he cleans Harry stomach and chin and then between his legs and Harry sighs, Severus leaves again but before he goes he gives Harry a little spank "Eyy" Harry protest but Severus is laughing in the bathroom.</p><p>When Severus returns Harry is already dressed with a pair of pajamas with his eyes closed in bed, Severus had his on too, when he slipped on the bed he pulled Harry over and into his arms and kissed his forehead, Harry just hummed at this, more asleep than anything.</p><p>Severus starts to sink in his sleep when a faint knock is heard, Harry lift his head and Severus stretch his hand towards the door turning his wrist lifting the silencing spells and the locking charms on the door letting it open, a little boy in messy blue hair and rumpled pajamas is standing in the door sniffling and carving his eyes "Teddy?" says Harry getting up in bed.</p><p>"Papa" the kid whines and Severus is standing up before the little kid says another word "What happen darling" he asks when he reach the whining kid, Teddy hugs him when he's in the strong arms "I had a nightmare" Severus turns to the bed "One of the dragons of unca Charlie was eating me little by little" Severus smiles and Harry laughs.</p><p>"Oh, what a mean dragon, he could have swallowed you in one bite, and not tortured you with tiny bites" says Snape and Teddy nods and yawns "Maybe, he wanted to savor me, as I do with the pumpkin pasties that I like, I eat them little by little so that they last longer" Severus laughs "Maybe chipmunk, why don't you sleep with us, so if the mean dragon comes again daddy can defend us?" Teddy looks at Harry evaluating him and then nods as Severus returns to bed.</p><p>Harry already has the sheets aside for them, Severus puts Teddy in bed and the little boy kisses Harry's cheek then Severus lies down and Teddy turns to him burying himself in Severus side, Harry smiles and turns to them hugging them both, he sighs in Teddy's hair, Teddy is fast asleep in minutes. </p><p>"Harry" Severus whispers after a moment. "Mmm" he murmurs, Severus clears his throat "I love you" Harry lift his face and stares him, then he smiles "I love you too my love" with that Severus can sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it. If you can leave kudos (Comment kudos are welcome too) and comments I would love to know what you think of this.</p><p>Maybe I'll post more of my stories that are just getting dust on my computer.</p><p>Have a nice day.</p><p>Bye.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>